


you are my muse

by mikes_paradise



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Poetry, ashton and calum arent mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_paradise/pseuds/mikes_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you have a great smile”/<br/>An earthquake could've happened in the moments after that and I would have failed to/<br/>acknowledge such a catastrophe.</p><p>A collection of poems written by Luke as he and Michael fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading the interpretation because I don't want you to misunderstand something and end up misinterpreting the whole story.
> 
> Its a bit easier to read on Wattpad, it's under the same title and username, here's a link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/58071651-you-are-my-muse

March

13

 

A garden/

Fallen leaves and spotty sunlight/

Glittering specs against a black universe/

 

Precious gems I want to excavate/

Priceless and rare, I'll never find one like this/

Effervescent emeralds always so captivating/

 

Interpretation: Luke is describing Michael's eyes. In line 5 “...I'll never...” Luke is saying he'll never find something so beautiful in someone else. And that Michael is too good for him so he will never be able to be with him. I think the rest is pretty self-explanatory.

 


	2. Chapter 2

14

 

Honey, sugary and smooth/

Dripping in a mellifluous molasses/

Oh so tantalizing and delectable/

A bakery of delicacies /

Advertising all that he could offer/

 

A treat just for me/

Calorie free but costs so much energy/

My brain turns to cotton candy and my candy cane heart liquefies/

 

Interpretation: Luke is writing about Michael's voice. He's saying how captivating and intriguing Michael's (talking) voice is. He compares it to sweets and candies because of the way it makes him feel. Also, Luke says specifically that his brain is “cotton candy” because Michael's hair reminds him of cotton candy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

16

 

Taste buds tingling for a feel of your flavor/

I'd savor it, devour it/

I'm ravenous for all that you offer/

 

Cranberries and rose petals/

Red velvet with pearly white sprinkles/

Fancy wine only the highest class have the opportunity of enjoying/

 

Interpretation: This one is talking about Michael's lips. Yes, Luke is being a bit lustful in the first stanza but he's just thinking about kissing, and tasting Michael's mouth. Then, the second stanza is describing the color of Michael's lips and Luke again believes he isn't good enough for Michael when he says “...only the highest class have the opportunity of enjoying”.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

17

 

A source of light/

A sun on his own/

So bright and shiny/

 

White light like the moon/

Fluorescent/

Left untouched by imperfection/

 

Interpretation: This one is about Michael's skin and his overall presence. Luke is basically calling him an angel.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

20

 

My wings were a rapid beat/

I hoped you didn't see the colors I turned for you/

My beak stayed closed/

I wordlessly whistled a cry for help/

Next time give me a warning before you ruffle my feathers/

 

You purr and mewl, hypnotizing me/

You pounced the first chance you got/

Caught unaware, I fell between your teeth/

A death grip that meant no harm/

I barely escaped with my life/

While you sauntered away, unfazed; I supposed/

 

Interpretation: This one describes the first time Michael talked to Luke. Luke's rapidly beating wings are compared to his rapidly beating heart as well as an established reference to a humming bird. Which is supported again in the next line because humming birds often are holographic or appear to change color, but related to Luke he's talking about blushing. Then, Luke is saying how he was so shocked he couldn't even speak and basically embarrassed himself so that's why he asked for a warning next time. The second stanza is describing Michael more than Luke. Michael is a cat (a predator to birds and also because Michael is literally a kitten). Michael's smooth words and confidence explains lines 8 and 9. And then the last line says “I supposed” because Luke assumes Michael felt nothing from that conversation, but he really did.

 


	6. Chapter 6

22

 

my mind is running/

but my feet are tired/

my eyes are closed/

but my heart's on fire/

the room is dark/

but I still see you/

there is no music/

but I sing your tune/

 

Interpretation: Michael is the last thing Luke thinks of before he falls asleep.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

23

 

I was no coward/

A war hero, I was/

Reigning champion/

A confidence I mimicked from you/

 

An eruption of molten lava/

Melting me and all my insides/

My stomach swarmed with flames/

Smoke filled my lungs but I remembered to breath/

 

Interpretation: The second time they talked was much more successful than the first. The second stanza is about Luke blushing and also feeling that warm, fuzzy feeling.

 


	8. Chapter 8

24

 

“Luke”/

“Luke”/

“Luke”/

“Luke”/

 

 

24

 

A jingle of bells/

A symphony of violins/

A chorus of singing angels/

 

That's what it sounded like when he said my name/

Nothing special (to him)/

Not extraordinary (to him)/

Just a conversation (to him)/

 

 

Interpretation: Luke is fangirling about the first time Michael said his name. It was just in a conversation don't get ahead of yourself. He just writes that at first then goes back and realizes just writing that is inadequate so he writes more, that's why the two poems are separated. Luke loves the sound of his name in Michael's voice. And Luke's repetition of “(to him)” shows how oblivious Luke is to Michael's feelings for him. Luke thinks Michael simply thought of their exchanges as purely platonic and professional, unlike himself. He thinks of each event as a momentous occasion.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

31

 

I plug him in and he lights up/

Casting, not only a glow, but a warmth/

 

He's attractive like gravity/

I'm fragile like a dying star/

One pull can dismember me/

But/

I would let him/

 

He's pulling me up and up/

We're getting closer and closer/

 

Interpretation: The first stanza is referring to how, now, whenever Luke talks to him, Michael lights up in the sense of joy and happiness. The second stanza is saying how easily Luke falls under Michael's spell and how Michael could so easily break Luke's heart, and he'd let him. The last stanza is saying how the two are becoming friends and Michael is continually making Luke like him more and more.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

April

1

 

“I think you have a great smile”/

An earthquake could've happened in the moments after that and I would have failed to/

acknowledge such a catastrophe.

 

Interpretation: Luke is fangirling again about Michael's compliment. Whenever he fangirls, he simplifies his poems. Keep that in mind. But basically in this one he's saying that even if a very noticeable event occurred, Luke would be so hung up on Michael's compliment that he wouldn't even notice.

 


	11. Chapter 11

3

 

A piercing light has broken through the darkness/

Bolts of lightning shattered a once pitch black horizon/

Streaks of glistening daylight illuminate the night/

 

A bleak outlook of rain has become a hopeful forecast of sun/

Michael has replaced the brightest star in my sky/

 

Such a pity though, it really is/

I've sunk my teeth into him and now I can't live without him/

I'm a parasite but in the end the host will win/

 

Interpretation: Michael has brought a source of happiness into Luke's life. Whenever there's a reference to light, Luke's talking about happiness. The second stanza is pretty cute. He's saying how Michael has made Luke's pessimism turn into optimism and how now Luke sees Michael as the sun. The last stanza is saying how dependent of Michael Luke is already. He thinks Michael doesn't like him as much as he does so when Michael stops caring so much, he will easily move on, but Luke will be devastated.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

4

 

His penmanship lay scrawled against my skin/

Like an autograph of his personal information/

Each number containing a group of letters/

Able to spell out his name, and mine/

 

I've discovered a new world/

A place where electric shocks are common/

Rapid heart beats are the norm/

Sweaty palms are not unusual/

Involuntary smiles happen all the time/

 

Interpretation: Michael wrote his number on Luke's hand. The second stanza in this one is cute too. He's saying now, because of Michael, he experiences these frequent symptoms that may seem like bad things but it's all just caused by love.

 


	13. Chapter 13

5

 

Virtual smiles and winks/

Make reality a different realm/

Witty remarks and abbreviated phrases/

The excitement from every vibration/

Signaling an addition to our conversation/

Your name in my phone/

Is not simply “Michael”/

 

Interpretation: Luke is writing about how fun it is and how good it feels to text Michael. He is kind of disconnected from the outside world when he's talking to Michael. The last line explains that Michael's name in Luke's phone isn't just him name but probably something like “<3” or “Crush”.

 


	14. Chapter 14

10

 

Creeping/

Slithering/

Sneaking/

 

Constricting/

Tightening/

Choking/

 

Invading/

Raiding/

Taking/

 

What's over the hill?

We're going to fast!

 

Interpretation: Luke is falling too hard, too fast for Michael. He's scared because he thinks Michael doesn't feel the same and never will. Michael invades, constricts, creeps into Luke's mind and he's afraid to “go over the hill too fast” because he thinks he'll get his heart broken if he shows no resistance or independence.

 


	15. Chapter 15

11

 

Detonated and annihilated/

Blown up and scattered around your feet/

You don't even bother to look down/

 

My mask was removed and you scoffed at my real face/

You're the king so why would you spend time with a fool like me?

 

A new discovery necessitous of your attention/

You'll make records and notes of the creature/

Just like I am of you/

 

maybe I should stop this/

 

Interpretation: Michael blows Luke off when another guy comes along. Luke thinks Michael hates him and feels about the new guy the way Luke feels about Michael. He's hurt.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

17

 

The curtains split open with the force of your hands/

Stripes of sunlight blind me/

But then I see you and my eyes take in all the light they can/

 

Apologies drip out of your mouth and into mine/

You actually want me/

 

A declaration more than a question/

Utters shyly from between your teeth/

“Go on a date with me”/

You're so cool under pressure /

Yet I crumble and fail to make anything of myself/

 

I say OK nonetheless/

 

Interpretation: Michael comes back to Luke and dismisses all of his doubts. Line 4 is saying how Michael apologizes and Luke apologizes. The third stanza describes how Michael asks Luke out. Luke is jealous of Michael's confidence. In lines 9 and 10 Luke is referring to how when coal is put under a lot of pressure, a diamond is formed, but if Luke was a piece of coal he would simply crumble and be forgotten.

 


	17. Chapter 17

18

 

I often wonder what you see in me/

Because here's what I see in you/

 

A tablet of granite untouched by anyone but angels/

Caves full of gold don't come close to your beauty/

Sparkling, explosive supernovas fail in comparison to the energy you expel/

The swirling colors of a sunrise only mimic the sight I see in you everyday/

The finest jewelry could be hung from the finest model's neck/

And I wouldn't hesitate to pick you/

 

Interpretation: Luke loves Michael more than he loves himself. He has very low self esteem and puts all his positiveness into Michael rather than himself.

 


	18. Chapter 18

19

 

Nerves are tingling throughout my body/

Tickling my fingertips and shaking my muscles/

Tomorrow is _the_ day/

Tomorrow is _our_ day/

 

Interpretation: Luke is excited for their date tomorrow. Luke is also a little nervous

 


	19. Chapter 19

20

 

Everything's falling in big drops from beneath the sun/

Did everything except ruin my day/

 

Dented plush and a few floral stitches/

 

His hands moving along my curved body/

Fingers wrapping around my neck, pressing down in just the right places/

Each movement of his hands creating a new sound/

 

He had me caught in a trance/

With no escape/

He tied me in a straitjacket that I had no intention of struggling free from/

It was fascinating/

Watching his fingers work/

 

Moving up and down or back and forth/

Causing a squeak to emit in between each pause of his hands/

 

A smile stained my face/

And a sigh spilled over my lips/

A look of adoration tattooed as my expression/

Michael's face not much different than mine as far as I could tell/

 

I read through him like my favorite book/

His words etching themselves along my brain/

He told me of a dark past but a bright future/

He fits the word “fuck” anywhere into a sentence that he can/

Which I found extremely endearing and/

maybe a little sexy/

 

I can't seem to find enough words or comparisons to truly describe the way I feel/

When I'm with him/

It's only been one date/

Is this normal?

No/

This is something special/

 

Interpretation: The first stanza is not only referring to how their outdoor date idea got rained out but also how the raindrops fell off of Michael's face (the sun) and how he still looked cute. The second stanza is talking about Luke's couch back at his place, where they decided to go instead. The third and fourth stanzas are not about them having sex or even about a person. It's about Michael playing Luke's guitar OK. Nothing else. It's also about how Michael's fingers are so interesting and fun to watch. Line 13 is describing the little squeaky sound that guitar strings make when you changes notes. Stanza 7 (“I read through...”) is about how Luke and Michael got to know each other and how Michael's mannerisms and these little details about him made themselves known. The last stanza is Luke realizing how much he likes Michael and he's worrying again about falling too fast but the last few lines show that he's kind of OK with it now.

 


	20. Chapter 20

21

 

I wear him like a badge/

Like a first prize ribbon/

I hold onto him like a glass ornament because that's what he is/

 

He brings value into my life/

I bet he makes people want to be me/

As we show ourselves off/

Join ourselves together, become one essentially/

Where I end he begins/

 

Interpretation: This one is about them holding hands in public and neither of them being afraid or ashamed to do so.

 


	21. Chapter 21

24

 

It all happened so fast/

But not fast enough/

 

Bloody knuckles and swollen lips/

Bloodshot eyes and red cheeks/

Skinned knees and messy hair/

 

What felt like forever was only 10 minutes/

 

He built a steel frame around me and covered it with concrete/

Michael nailed my pieces back together/

He painted over the chips and dents/

He hung pictures over the holes and cracks/

 

He instituted a pest control system around my property/

Although, some pests are sneaky and persistent/

And when you find them, they have already destroyed so much/

They make you watch the horrifying seen unfold/

Gnawing at the insides of something you worked so hard to build up/

Shielding the windows/

Poking holes in the expensive linens/

Making pipes break and release gallons of water/

When your home becomes infested/

All you can do is call for help/

 

Michael watched his masterpiece fall to ruins/

He had never been so devastated, I supposed/

His eyes told me these things, and the way he held onto my hand much longer/

and much tighter than before/

His head drooped down and his voice was on the verge of collapsing/

 

I promised him that my walls were still intact/

That wear and tear is normal/

That a great carpenter like him repaired me beyond my previous state/

I insisted that I was created to withstand an attack/

 

But Michael told me I wasn't/

 

Interpretation: So Luke got beat up. The first stanza explains how every hit and all the pain was one after another, happening so fast, but it lasted so long, not fast enough. The second stanza is actually describing 2 different things. The first words (before the “and”) are describing what the bullies caused (mostly to Michael because he was trying to fight them off/fight back). The second part (after the “and”) is what Luke caused to Michael. He gave him swollen lips, messy hair, and red cheeks because they totally made out once they were safe and cleaned up. The third stanza is talking about the car ride to Michael's house, where Luke would be repaired. The fourth stanza is Michael's first aid skills and him nursing Luke back to health. But the fifth stanza is the internal damages and the immediate destruction that took place and may be irreversible. Michael was held back by a few guys and forced to watch the others beat Luke up. So he was pretty shaken up too. Stanza 7 is saying how Luke thinks these kind of things are inevitable and that, because of who he is, he has to be able to handle it. But Michael says that's not right. No one is built to withstand a beating and no one deserves it more than another person. Michael says that Luke is perfect the way he is and when people try to change him, he shouldn't just assume it's because he's a little different.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

27

 

The purples, blue, and reds faded as the sun rose/

Jagged clouds of repaired tissue reminded me of the erosion I survived/

More or less/

 

Michael's lips have added to the rainbow of marks on my skin/

But the ones he leaves hold no aura of violence/

So I don't bother crying over them/

 

This boy is a magician, I swear to it/

In a snap of a his fingers he transforms me/

From a feeble heap of nothing to a vibrant animation/

 

I fear that I depend on him too much/

I'm a parasite feeding off it's host/

I know that if I lose him I'll be dragged down with his remains/

 

Interpretation: The first stanza states how the bruises from a few days ago are starting to heal up. Line 2 and 3 are referring to the scars left behind and how Luke thinks he “more or less””survived” the event. Michael has left hickeys on Luke, and those make him happy. Stanza 3 is saying how Michael can make him so much happier in such a short time, it's like magic. Stanza 4 is another comparison to a parasite-host relationship. Luke thinks he's only happy, only living, because of Michael. So If Michael leaves him he won't survive (much like when the host dies the parasite will die too).

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

May

1

 

I can feel myself tipping forward/

Plummeting down, off the edge of a cliff/

Sweet air rushing past my face/

My lungs exhaling one last time before everything changes/

 

Falling into the unknown/

But guess who's waiting for me down there:

Someone to catch me and never let me go/

 

Interpretation: Luke is falling in loveeeeee. There is kind of a negative connotation with the comparison of jumping off a cliff but that's the point. Luke is afraid. He's falling into the unknown. Line 4 says “before everything changes” because his life will be totally different once he admits his feelings for Michael. And if you couldn't guess who was down there, waiting for Luke... It's Michael.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

5

 

Our third date happened yesterday/

We went bowling and somehow he pulled off bowling shoes better than me/

 

You're a work of art/

Your dark tattoos drawn against your paper white skin/

Your lively hair casting a glow in the shadows/

 

Your biceps flexing with each toss of the bowling ball/

Biting and licking your lips in concentration before each turn/

Were those new jeans you were wearing? They looked tighter than normal.

The AC needed to be turned on before some(one)thing else was/

 

Interpretation: Luke was getting turned on by Michael bowling. Who wouldn't? He was fangirling. The last line is describing how Luke was burning up from having the hots for Michael and the AC needed to be turned on before he was turned on... Get it?

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

7

 

You came over today/

Gracing me with your presence/

And grazing me with your lips/

 

Our hands drew treasure maps along our skin/

A moan from you told me I had found the “x”/

And I marked the spot/

 

It amazed me that I could actually make you feel as good as you made me feel/

I finally feel like I have a purpose because of you/

 

I can feel your arms wrapped around me/

The body heat radiating from you, enough to make me sweat/

I can faintly detect your quick heartbeat/

Or perhaps that's mine/

I can hear your soft breaths/

And that shuffly sound from the sheets when you move around/

I can taste the gum I had given you earlier/

The smell of your cologne and my laundry detergent/

 

I can feel you kiss the back of my neck/

And pull me in closer/

Your fingertips writing love notes for me to memorize in my sleep/

 

Interpretation: Michael and Luke have been hanging out a lot lately. They've made out a few times now and this is one of those times. The second stanza line 3 is referring to the “sweet spot” on Michael's neck that literally all the fanfic mention. The fifth stanza line 15 is saying how Luke gave Michael gum earlier and, in line 16, Luke says he can smell his laundry detergent and Michael's cologne. This could mean either they were laying together in Luke's bed and either Luke could simply smell Michael's cologne on him or Luke was wearing one of Michael's hoodies/shirts and he could still smell his cologne.

 


	26. Chapter 26

8

 

My thunderous heartbeat shakes inside my chest/

Static electricity sparks throughout my veins /

Never striking in the same place twice/

A tornado winds through my stomach /

My skin is charred as his hot touch burns holes in me/

His lips like lava in every sense/

Making me melt and form into a new state of matter/

His energy could cause catastrophe/

Mudslides or hurricanes or earthquakes/

But instead of plaguing the world with such devastation/

He releases it unto me in the form of something much more powerful/

 

Interpretation: Luke forgot to write about how it felt to kiss Michael for the first time. But in since every kiss feels like the first time to him, he wrote what he feels. Lines 2 and 3 are referring to Michael's hands and how the wander, seeming to never quite “strike” the same place twice. Line 6 is describing how his lips are red and hot. The last line is referring to love. I really like this particular poem.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

11

 

You said their words don't matter/

They're wrong/

They are just trying to get inside my head/

 

Your soft voice blankets me in warmth/

But it's like a limb is left out of the heat/

So I still feel a little cold/

 

Interpretation: Michael tries to tell Luke to ignore the bullies and homophobes, their opinions don't matter. Luke is comforted by his words but still feels a pang of hurt within.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

13

 

I'm a fool while they're all kings/

They taunt and jest at me while I just play along/

I spit shine their shoes and they make remarks about me/

Liking it on my knees /

I tell them to go fuck themselves/

And they ask if I want to watch/

 

Well. Not today they didn't.

My knight in shining armor/

Rescued me from my distress/

 

They were reduced to a pile of helpless bodies/

After Michael got done slaying them/

He kicked their crowns clean off their heads/

And placed a new one onto mine/

 

Interpretation: The bullies finally got what they deserved. Michael put them in their place. Luke has also gained confidence.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

16

 

Michael says he wants to take me out on Saturday/

He says it's a special occasion/

What could it be?

 

Interpretation: Luke is a little worried because he doesn't know the special occasion. He's also fangirling because it sounds like a fun time.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

18

 

Michael got mad at me today/

I asked what was so special about our date on the 20th 

He said it's one month since our first date/

And yesterday was one month since he asked me out/

Oh/

 

Seeing him angry is unreal/

I've seen him angry before/

But never was it directed at me/

 

Curse words come out inflected/

His hands search for something to grab/

His jaw tenses/

His eyebrows move up and down with each word/

 

Anger is usually an expression I would like to avoid/

But God does it look good on him/

 

Interpretation: Ugh Luke keep it in your pants... Line 9 is referring to how sharp the words are and how he carefully enunciated each one. The rest is pretty straightforward.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

20

 

Dazzling stars sprinkled wherever I look/

But the most magnificent ones/

Are within my favorite sight/

 

Sugar seasons our tongues/

Sweet candy in golden wrappers is offered from the both of us/

 

“Michael, be my boyfriend.”/

I don't know if it was the sugar high or what/

But I felt right in place saying that/

 

His sweet tooth had him craving more/

“Of course”/

 

I wanted to say more, say three more words/

But my appetite was satisfied/

 

I could tell Michael was still hungry though/

Expecting something/

But the fear of rejection left a bitter taste in my mouth/

 

The night wasted away too soon/

Time deteriorated but my smile never did/

I had to keep acting like/

I didn't see Michael taking pictures of me/

 

My boyfriend danced with me in front of the whole restaurant/

And I didn't feel scared/

No one called us names or gave us dirty looks/

 

I felt like we were the only people in the universe/

Floating endlessly, together, into a new world/

 

He put his head on my shoulder as we swayed to the live music/

I could tell he was smiling/

 

Interpretation: Stanza 1 line 3 is referring to Michael's eyes. Stanza 2 is no referring to food/candy but the words the two exchange between one another. The sweet nothings and compliments. Stanza 8 shows how not everyone in the world is a homophobe. Lots of people can recognize true love and be mature about it. Neither of them are ashamed of who they are or who they're in love with.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

21

 

It's 4am/

Oh God I had a dream about you/

I will now write a list of everything about you that turns me on/

      1. Your lips

      2. Your hands

      3. The way you say my name

      4. Your moan

      5. Your smirk

      6. Those jeans you wore yesterday

      7. Your lips

      8. Your mouth

      9. Your piercing

      10. Your tattoos

      11. Everything about you Michael; everything/




You leave me breathless/

 

Interpretation: Well it's pretty obvious what happened. This is Luke fangirling to the maximum.

 


	33. Chapter 33

22

 

A cascade of color and light/

Sparks flying all around and igniting everything in their path/

Billowing clouds of smoke tangle up our feet/

Sunbeams shine through still/

Red heat going all the way to my heart/

 

Color swarms inside of me/

Steady beats and tickles ricochet within/

Bubbles of adrenaline pop inside me/

 

I'm sucked into a black hole/

It's gravity so immense, inescapable/

The beautiful nebula surrounding it, so captivating/

 

All of this/

Is caused by him declaring,/

“I love you”/

 

The words bounce around my head/

Causing ripples of thought/

and waves of feeling/

To drown me in a cavern under the sea/

My lungs are overtaken with water/

As I spit the phrase back at him/

Trying to catch my breath/

Good thing he knows CPR/

 

Interpretation: This is probably my favorite poem of all. The first stanza relates to the common feeling of “sparks flying” and “fireworks” in relation to being in love. Luke continually compares Michael to heat, light, fire, the sun, etc. This is because those things are vital to life and cause so much of a chain reaction. Heat and warmth are such powerful feelings and so is love. Line 5 is talking about Luke's blush but also that warm, fuzzy feeling again. Stanza 2 is like that common fanfic phrase of his “stomach flipping” or butterflies. Stanza 3 is referring to Michael's eyes. The last stanza compares his emotion to water. Lines 2-4 are talking about the surprise and reciprocation of Luke's feelings. He's drowned in a cavern because it's new and it's breathtaking. The last line is the best. CPR is referring to Michael kissing him and like rescuing him and bringing him back to reality, isn't that a great analogy.

 


	34. Chapter 34

23

 

Steam billows off my skin/

Spots of moisture dot my neck/

As boiling water burns red marks into it/

 

The friction of my heartbeat heats me from the inside/

Flames engulf my body in the wake of your touch/

Mist gathers into drops but the fire cannot be extinguished/

 

A blaze moves along every valley/

Every curve and dip of the land/

And I only encourage it to do more destruction/

 

A breeze moves over the landscape/

But the fire warms me/

It melts everything until there's nothing left/

 

My whole body burns/

I don't scream out in pain though/

 

My body is covered in kerosene/

And he is the match that lights it/

 

My skin is flushed/

My hair is burnt/

My voice is hoarse/

 

A wildfire consumes me/

Burning down the stiff walls/

My supports collapse/

Just as I was growing weary of holding them up/

 

Eventually, the ignition dies down/

Until a few strings of smoke are all that's left/

 

Interpretation: Again with the heat analogies. Or should I say ANALogies. Yes OK this is when they had sex. It's so classy and mellow you probably didn't even realize. Stanza 1 line 3 is referring to the hickeys Michael leaves on Luke and the moisture from his lips sitting on his skin. Stanza 2 line 3 is talking about how much Luke is sweating already and how that doesn't cool him down. Stanza 3, the “blaze” is Michael's lips, moving down and all along Luke's chest and stomach. Stanza 4, the “breeze” is not only the cool draft from suddenly being naked but also a wave of self-hate from Luke's mind that makes him self conscious about his body and abilities, but Michael quickly makes him forget about that, hence how he melts everything. Stanza 5 is referring to a good kind of burn, a pleasurable kind of burn. And yes Luke is screaming out in pleasure. Stanza 7 is how Luke is fucked out and how he looks like he just jumped out of a burning building. Stanza 8 is when _it_ happens. Luke's orgasm consumes him (another common fanfic phrase) and his “walls” that he was growing weary of supporting was him holding back his orgasm. The ignition is them like “coming down from their high” and the last line was not supposed to sound so dirty but we'll just roll with it anyway. So yeah, the few strings of smoke left over is Luke's cum on their bodies (because Michael topped).

 


	35. Chapter 35

June

1

 

Luke,/

I'm not as good with words as you are/

But I will try/

 

I was dull/

Gray and blank/

Simple and crude/

 

But then you came into my life/

 

You mixed paints and spread them all over me/

You filled in the gray areas/

You didn't care about coloring within the lines/

 

Shades of blue and pink/

Like strawberry and blueberry ice cream/

Speckles of gold sprinkled on top/

 

You added light to my life/

Your vibrancy tanned me to the bone/

My hair reflects all that I see in you/

 

Luke you are a bouquet of flowers/

In a dying field/

 

You are a bag of jelly beans/

In a salad/

 

You are a fucking sun/

In a universe of darkness/

 

Please remember these things/

Please remember us/

 

Interpretation: So this is the end. I know everything felt kind of rushed to get to this point. Like they became boyfriend, then said I love you then fucked. But this is what really happened so. This poem is written by Michael to Luke. Michael found Luke's journal that he writes in and decided to leave his own thoughts in it. Stanza 2 is saying how Michael wasn't happy before he met Luke. Stanza 5 is describing Luke's face with his blue eyes, pink lips, and golden hair. Michael compares Luke to light too and claims he gives him vibrancy as well. Stanzas 7-9 are saying how Luke stands out against all the ugly. He's what Michael notices right away and what he reaches out for every time. This poem is important because throughout the story you never really know how much Michael loves Luke. You just hear a lot about how much Luke loves Michael. But both of them are totally head over heels. The last stanza is open to your own interpretation. Maybe they broke up, maybe Luke died, maybe they're getting married, maybe this is a suicide note, maybe Michael is just trying to tell Luke to never look down on himself again, because it can be assumed that Michael read through this whole thing. I would also like to point out that there is no year in the dates, this could've been written a few days after Luke's most recent one, or a few years. It's up to you.

 


End file.
